Separated from family and friends
by aimstriker
Summary: Being separated from family and friends, what could Gohan and Eighteen do to live peacefully?
1. Separated

Separated from family and friends.

Made by aimstriker

Sorry for my English :D I'm still learning.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any Dragon Ball franchise.

Also, this fanfiction may be a bit reference to other fanfictions. Don't worry, there are some differences I maded.

And in this fanfiction, Shenron is able to turn androids/cyborgs to a full human being.

Gohan had beaten Cell in a beam struggle with the help of his father, Goku. The Z Fighters then went to the lookout and gather the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. After the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, they summon Shenron.

The first wish is to revive those who were killed by Cell.

The second wish is to revive Goku back but Shenron cannot revive him anymore since Goku had revived that time. Krillin then had an idea. He suggests that they should go to New Namek and use their Dragon Balls since Porunga can revive a person's life more than once.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice coming out of nowhere.

"Hey guys its me, Goku! I'm here with King Kai too" Goku said. "King Kai enable me to talk you guys telepathically".

"Goku!" The Z Fighters screamed.

"Guys please don't wish me back to life because the villains will be after me" Goku said.

"But Goku," The Z Fighters said.

"I know but sorry guys. This is the only choice I have" Goku said.

"Alright Goku, I respect your decision" Tien Shinhan said.

"Miss you buddy. Until we meet again!" Krillin said.

Gohan stood there nothing to say. His face look down on the floor. Everyone thought he was crying but he did not. He let a loud and evil chuckle which is loud enough for everybody to hear.

"You're leaving us for the second time. Don't you know that enemies cannot know whether you're dead or still living?" Gohan said.

"Son...what happened to you?" Goku said.

"You're not my son anymore! I'm leaving!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan! No!" Goku screamed.

Gohan then ascended to Super Saiyan 2 and leave the lookout with a speed that is so fast not even a person can see him flying. When he is flying, he saw Eighteen on the way. After the amount of energy exerted, he then fall down to the ground,

reverting to normal form.

Back on the lookout,

"Krillin, wish me back to life using Namekian Dragon Balls" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Krillin shout and was jumping with joy.

"Why don't you use the other wish first, Krillin?" Goku said.

"Oh alright. Let me think...ah!" Krillin said.

"Shenron, get Android 18 and 17 become a human being and remove their bombs from their body!" Krillin said.

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said. It's eyes were glowing red and then fading back to normal.

"Krillin, why did you ask for that kind of wish? Are you having crush on Eighteen?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes" Krillin mumbled. _Alright, they knew I had a crush on Eighteen then. I wish she will accept me._

Yamcha mocked at Krillin for having a crush on Eighteen.

Shenron then returned into the Dragon Ball and the 7 balls were then splitted in different direction. The Z Fighters then went to New Namek.

Android 18 feels different from the way she was. She then continue the way Gohan's direction was until she arrived where Gohan had falled.

Back to Gohan,

He feel warm. Gohan is looking around and saw Eighteen's face.

"Feeling good Gohan?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling good now" Gohan answered.

"Why did you suddenly get angry at the lookout?" Eighteen ask again

"Maybe I hate my father's decision for staying in the Other World or my Saiyan side is taking control of me" Gohan answered.

"I see" Eighteen said.

"You know, I never got the chance to say thank you for saving me from Cell" Eighteen said while smiling at him.

Gohan then stared at the sky for a moment then turned back to Eighteen.

"I don't think I wanted to return home because my mother will be angry enough to make me more mad" Gohan said.

"How about we live somewhere further than their place?" Eighteen said.

"Sounds good" Gohan said and quickly get up.

They searched for an area which is suitable for them and then made a house together with Eighteen. As time goes by, their relationship keeps getting better and better. Gohan always trains somewhere while Eighteen cook food and do stuffs such as laundry.

5 years later,

Gohan had finished his breakfast and is ready to train again. But before he goes out, Eighteen stops him.

"Gohan wait! Before you go I had to tell you something" Eighteen said.

"What is it Eighteen?" Gohan asked.

"I've not told you this for the last five years...I love you Gohan" Eighteen said, blushing.

"Eighteen," Gohan said.

"Yes?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan then move towards Eighteen and kiss her on the lips. Eighteen was confused but then responded to the kiss. Gohan slowly put his tounge into Eighteen's and Eighteen did the samething to Gohan. It went on for a while until Gohan moved back and broke the kiss. He was gonna say something but Eighteen had cup her hands at the face of Gohan and continue kissing. They broke the kiss after a few seconds.

Few months later,

Gohan went somewhere to train. He then power up to Super Saiyan 2 but then his power level is increasing enourmously and not stopping. The ground is shaking and the trees and plants were blowed away from the wind emitted by Gohan. A bright light consumes him. This happened for a while and it finally came to a stop. Gohan then had a longer and smooth golden hair. He no longer had eyebrows. His muscle are bigger than his Super Saiyan 2 form and he is a bit taller than he is before. His power is enough for other people to sense him.

At Satan City,

There are chaos everywhere. Cars smashed into each other and the buildings were destroyed. The glass pane of the building then were shattered to piece and raining to all the people below the building. Electric equipments such as handphone were not working.

"Videl, what's happening?!" Mr. Satan asked her daughter.

"I don't know father!" Videl answered.

Back at Gohan's training place,

"Incredible! This power is amazing!" Gohan thought to himself.

Eighteen then tried to locate where Gohan is. After Eighteen was at the place where Gohan is at, she was shocked by Gohan's appearance and power. She gasped.

"Gohan! Look at you! Your hair! Your eyebrows is missing! You're a bit taller! You're stronger than before!" Eighteen screamed.

"I think I should power down because the Z Fighters will locate me and this form uses a huge amount of energy that will cause fatigue to me" Gohan said.

Gohan smiled at Eighteen and then he powered down to his base form. Gohan and Eighteen then went back to their house.

"This power is so great! Who might it be?" Goku asked.

"Someone's power had exceeded mine! Is it Kakarot?" Vegeta thought.

"That power...who might it be?" Krillin thought to himself.

"It's mind boggling! Whose power is it coming from?!" Piccolo thought to himself while meditating as he always do in the lookout.

The Z Fighters who sensed Gohan's power is in confusion and is trying to guess whose power is it belong to.

What will happen next? Find out the next chapter of this story.

_(This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm trying to do the best I could. Please review! I'm making the next chapter.)_


	2. World Martials Arts Tournament 1

"It's mind boggling! Whose power is it coming from?!" Piccolo thought to himself while meditating as he always do in the lookout.

The Z Fighters then went to the lookout and ask each others about that power. Vegeta thinks its Goku's power. After discussing, Krillin suggested they should go North because the power comes from that direction. They flew off the lookout and went to the North direction.

Back at Gohan's house,

Gohan was having a lunch after his training. He switch on the plasma TV using the remote on the table. He switched the channel to "SCC" which means "Satan City Channel". There's a dozen of report about the destruction from Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

"Hahaha, might be a little too much for them" Gohan laughed.

"Or maybe too much for them" Eighteen said.

Gohan turned back to his food and continue his lunch. After he is done, he ask Eighteen if she wants to have a spar with him. Eighteen accept it.

The Z Fighters were flying on top of Gohan's house when they saw Gohan coming out of the house together with Eighteen.

"Goku! Look below! It's your son, Gohan! Together...with Eighteen?!" Krillin yelled.

"What?!" Goku said who was shocked to meet his long lost son.

"Oh no. This is bad. Eighteen, lets get out of here" Gohan said.

Eighteen nodded. Gohan then proceed with his transformation into Super Saiyan 3 and grab hold of Eighteen's hand and flew off. The Z Fighters were in shocked that the power they sensed is actually belong to him.

"Gah! That kid had surpassed me again! How can this be happening?!" Vegeta angrily thought to himself.

"Gohan..." Goku mumbled.

"He has Eighteen with him! He has Eighteen with him! HE HAS EIGHTEEN WITH HIM!" Krillin yelled.

"Control your anger Krillin!" Goku told Krillin to stop being angry.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going to kill Gohan and get Eighteen!" Krillin yelled.

Goku told the Z Fighters to go back to the lookout and wait there.

Krillin flew off to the direction where Gohan and Eighteen are heading just now. He did not care if his energy got depleted. He only wanted to kill Gohan and get Eighteen back.

At the position where Gohan and Eighteen was,

Gohan reverted back to base form. He needs to restore energy so he sit below the tree. Eighteen was picking out flowers while waiting the right time to come back home. Gohan sensed that Krillin was coming but then he knew that Goku will stop him.

Krillin was flying when Goku Instant Transmission in front of him.

"Stop this Krillin!" Goku yelled at him.

"Go away! This is my business!" Krillin yelled at him back.

"No!" Goku yelled.

"Kienzan!" Krillin form the Destructo Disk on his hands and was about to throw to Goku.

Goku use a strong ki blast, enought to destroy the disk and emerge behind Krillin. He chop to the neck of Krillin, making him faint and fall down. Then, Goku hold the body of Krillin and Instant Transmission to the lookout. He put Krillin on top of the bed to rest.

"Guys, what do you think we should do?" Goku asked.

"Let Gohan and Eighteen do their stuffs. There will be a World Martial Arts Tournament two years later. We will meet them at that place" Piccolo suggested.

"Alright then" Goku accepted his suggestion.

Back on where Gohan and Eighteen left,

"I think we should go home now" Eighteen said.

"Okay then. Let's go" Gohan said.

They were flying at their maximum speed and it took a few minutes to reach their house.

"Oh Eighteen, I forgot to mention that there will be World Martial Arts Tournament that will take place two years later" Gohan said.

"Well, we should dishonor Mr. Satan and then get the prize money" Eighteen said.

Gohan trained everyday to win the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Two years later,

The World Martials Arts Tournament began. Gohan wears a clothes that resembles his father. Gohan and Eighteen were flying off to the place without possible detections from other people. They landed somewhere that is silent and then went to the registration counter. Eighteen wanted to be a spectator and watch Gohan fight. She sits further away than the Z Fighters to not get noticed by them.

The Junior Division is starting in ten minutes. It'll probably last for few hours. After Gohan had registered, he went to the punching machine. The Junior Division had started already and Gohan was still lining up for the preliminaries. It's his turn now and he punched it without effort. The punching machine had been destroyed by his effortless punch and shows up to nearly 600 points.

"Although my punch are effortless, it destroyed the machine completely" Gohan thought to himself.

The people who was lining up were beginning to feel scared and left the Tournament. Gohan guessed he should train for a while somewhere secretly while waiting for the Adult Division to start.

The Junior Division went on for a while till Goten is now fighting Trunks. (I wanna skip this)

After Gohan had trained, he realised that the Adult Division was starting so he went to the Tournament and pick the ball. He choosed number five.

_Well, maybe I gone too fast. Gohan is fighting ...Spopovich in the third match.  
_


	3. World Martial Arts Tournament 2

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Adult Division will begin now!" The announcer said.

Gohan and the other fighters who were qualifed from the preliminaries go to the room where they wait for match. Gohan sensed the Z Fighters power so he suppressed his power and hide somewhere.

The first match is Krillin versus Pintar. Pintar mocks him and he showed his incredible speed despite his size. Pintar gave Krillin permission to punch on his gut freely so Krillin punch his gut very hard, slap him many times and kick him out of the ring.

"The winner is Krillin!" The announcer shouted.

The second match is Piccolo (Ma Junior) versus Shin. Piccolo has been feeling weird lately ever since Shin was here and when the match begins, Piccolo have a thought to himself. He is not moving. Shin then talk to his mind that he will tell his name later. Piccolo then forfeits.

The third match is Gohan versus Spopovich. He was making a stance waiting for Spopovich to move and fight him. Spopovich fly at him and gave a punch. Gohan blocked it and he kick Spopovich to the neck. He got up again. He uses and energy wave on Gohan. Gohan slapped it aside and he made a Ki blast on Spopovich face. Spopovich blocked it aside too but it leave his hand burned a bit. Gohan turned Super Saiyan from which everyone thought he was a golden fighter but he is a bit different. Mirai Trunks has been here ever since the day Cell has been defeated. He turned Super Saiyan to hide the identity of his.

Yamu was hiding behind a wall trying to see how much power does Gohan have when Super Saiyan. The power is the same as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (in normal DBZ) because he trained than learning. Spopovich run at Gohan and punch him to the ground but he is unhurt. Shin, who reveals himself to all the Z Fighters he is a Supreme Kai, freezes Gohan.

Yamu put a teapot-like item on his body and began sucking his energy. Gohan screamed until he passes out. When Yamu and Spopovich had done sucking in energy, they flew off to North-West direction.

A person named Kibito, ran to Gohan and give energy to Gohan. Gohan feels a bit stronger than before and thanked Kibito. The Supreme Kai then asked the Z Fighters to follow him because he might need help. The Z Fighters agreed and followed him to where Spopovich and Yamu were heading. Kibito also asked but Gohan declines, saying that he needs money. After he wins, he will head to where Kibito were going.

The remaining fighters were Gohan, Killa, Jewel, Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks) and Mr. Satan. The announcer set up a Battle Royal. All the fighters will fight any person he wants.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

Killa ran to Jewel who was beside him. Gohan then flew at them and began making a kick to both sides. Both flew out of the ring. Trunks was talking to Goten that Gohan was strong so they both must watch out. Gohan flew at Mighty Mask and punch them at the face. Trunks got up and Goten flew at Gohan. Trunks punch Gohan but the it had no effect on Gohan. They both turned Super Saiyan and punch Gohan rapidly. Now the pain is like a ant biting someone.

Gohan just kicked Mighty Mask outside the ring. And turned to Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan was scared. Gohan then walk to Mr. Satan, saying that he does not want fame or he will have so much reporters to talk with. He also ask for thirty million zeni. Mr. Satan accepts and Gohan walk out of the ring.

Gohan smiled at Eighteen and walk out of the tournament. He said that Eighteen should go to the Kami's lookout and Gohan will take care of himself. Eighteen nodded and Gohan turned into Super Saiyan 3 for more speed at flying. He flew at where Kibito was heading and he reached him in a couple of minute. He turned back into his base form. Kibito began telling him the story of Majin Buu.

Majin buu was created millon years ago by the evil wizard named Bibidi. Following Bibidi's orders, Majin Buu destroyed countless worlds and murdered billions but as time went by Majin Buu became more and more difficult for Bibidi to control. Because of this Bibidi began to seal Majin Buu up in a magic ball as they moved between worlds. Once they arrived Bibidi would cast a spell that would unleash Majin Buu upon the planet, and when Majin Buu was finished, another spell would lock him up again.

Majin Buu was only stopped from destroying Earth the because Supreme Kai confronted and defeated Bibidi before he could release Majin Buu. With nobody to cast the spell to unlock the ball Majin Buu was sealed forever. The Supreme Kai considered attempting to destroy Majin Buu while he was in the ball, but considered it too risky as there was a good chance all he would achieve would be to release Majin Buu. Bibidi had a son, the evil wizard Babidi who knew all of his father's spells except the spell that could release Majin Buu.

Kibito had done telling his story to Gohan and they came across a large spaceship. Gohan saw the Z Fighters and tell Kibito that he did not want to get seen by the Z Fighters and he and Kibito have to hide somewhere.

_There are some mistakes from chapter two. By the way, I also make Goku X Eighteen fan fiction for myself and it had not yet to be released. I'll spend time on it if I leave this fanfiction sometimes. Stay tune for the next chapter. :))  
_

_Guys! Sorry for the next chapter but I need to have some time making some fan fictions for myself to let y'all know. I don't know about publishing it yet. I promise I'll do it some time later. See ya!_

_~Aimstriker_


	4. Authors Note

AN:

Yo guys! Sorry for this but I'm putting this story on a short hiatus for a while. I'm making NaruSaku fanfiction. Have a nice day!

~Aim.


End file.
